


Marry Me? and Elevator Sex (art)

by tripperfunster



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn for the amazing jibrailis.  Love, love, love her stuff!  I was thrilled to be paired with her for the Cap_ironman big bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me? and Elevator Sex (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Through a Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549591) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/485233) [](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/485491)


End file.
